Ghosts
by stardust2002
Summary: Kara and Lee are together and everything seems happy, but what happens when old memories start to resurface, and why? AU after 'Home' parts 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

'How many roads did I travel before I walked down one led me to you ...?'

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTz

_He moved above her, thrusting in and out slowly, as she panted and moaned with pleasure. Her body was flushed and wet with sweat, as she strained upwards, silently begging him to move faster. He knew, without her having to say it aloud, exactly what she needed, so he sped up his pace. She smiled and scratched his back, arching up into him, suddenly crying out as her body exploded in fireworks of pleasure._

_"Oh Zack ... mmm ... so good ..."_

_"Love you so much Kara..."_

Kara woke with a start, feeling somewhat disoriented. She felt a warm body next to her, and turned her head, expecting to see Zack. But Lee's face was the one on the pillow.

She slipped out of the rack and pulled on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt, and headed for the bathroom. This was the third time she'd dreamt of Zack in the last few weeks. and she was finding it very unsettling. She splashed cold water on her face and grabbed a towel, willing her heart to slow down.

Why? Why was she suddenly dreaming of Zack again? She hadn't in years. The dreams had stopped a few months after the funeral. Why now? Of course, when she and Lee started seeing each other, she'd thought of him frequently, of how unusual their situation was, and whether or not Zack would approve of the two of them being together. Lee didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, at least not after they'd talked it over in the beginning, and the old man had accepted it without a word, surprising to Kara - she'd thought he'd have forbidden it, but no, he'd been happy for them. Kara herself had allowed her doubts to fade as the months had past and she and Lee had become a happy couple.

"Something wrong?" Lee said from behind her, folding his arms around her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Yeah, it's okay though." He placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Just had to pee," she smiled, putting her arms over his and squeezing lovingly.

"Come back to bed. We don't have to be up for a few hours yet." He took her hand in his and led her back to the bunkroom. "Tired?" he asked, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck repeatedly.

"Not really," Kara answered honestly, knowing what Lee had in mind, but hoping against hope that he wouldn't ask. Normally she'd relish any opportunity to make love with him, but after dreaming about exactly that same thing with Zack, she was completely not in the mood.

"Well then, I can think of something we can do that will pass the time," Lee winked at her, "and we don't even have to leave this bed."

"Somehow I had the feeling that's what you were thinking," she said, but her smile was hollow, forced. Lee didn't seem to notice though as he quietly began to undress her and kiss a line from her throat down her chest and stomach.

They had to be quiet as they still shared a room with several other pilots, and discretion was paramount. It wasn't that everyone didn't know about them being together, quite the opposite in fact, but the appearance of propriety had to be kept up. It just wouldn't be polite to wake one's fellows with loud lovemaking. Lee had discussed the issue of quarters with his father several times, but though there was more room on the ship than people to fill it, many of the rooms had been destroyed in various battles, and repair crews had tackled the more important areas first, so Lee was told they had to wait until there was time to rebuild. They mad do by being as quiet as possible in the bunkroom, and finding the odd deserted storage room for a louder session on occasion.

"Mmm, I love you Kara," Lee mumbled sleepily, happily sated after their time of passion. He nestled his head in her neck and threw an arm over her possessively.

"Love you too," she whispered, playing with the hairs on his arm. _He's much less hairy than Zack, _she thought, then slapped herself mentally. She'd made a vow never to compare the two men in any way, and up till now she'd managed to follow through on it. The were two _very _ different people physically and emotionally, though the underlying core of strength and stability was the same.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to think about CAP schedules and combat manouevres classes to keep her mind off the subject.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTZ

"Now, when a cylon attack squadron comes at you, they generally come in this formation," Kara pointed at the white board where she'd earlier written out the day's lesson, "so you'll want to be in this defensive posture in order to best withstand the first wave." She looked at the board and began to draw. "Once they've made it past you, it's time to do gamma pattern." She pointed it out a few times, explaining exactly what to do so the nuggets could write it down. "This is your best chance of coming out alive and taking a few of them ..." She trailed off suddenly as she turned back to the class, seeing Zack's smiling face sitting directly in the centre of the room where he always sat. The colour drained from her face and she grabbed the podium to steady herself.

"Are ... you okay Starbuck?" one of the nuggets asked timidly. Kara blinked rapidly several times and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, Zack was gone and the class was as it had been before.

"I'm fine," she said weakly, colour coming back into her face. "Where was I?"

"Finishing off the gamma manouevre," one of the more attentive students said helpfully.

"Right, right." She smiled. "You all got it down?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Class dismissed then. I'll see you all tomorrow for your practical. Make sure you study it well tonight."

Kara tried to act nonchalant, but the truth was, she was very shaken. She'd _never _had a flashback like that before - not even right after his death. She'd had nightmares then, plenty of them, but they were mainly of his Viper crashing and bursting into flames, though she'd never even witnessed the accident that had killed him.

She took a deep breath and collected her things, ready to head to the flight deck. Her ' on-call- shift for the alert fighters was due to start in half an hour, and the pilots routinely spent their shifts in the squadron ready room, usually playing cards or finishing their paperwork. New pilots often assumed that only the CAG, and perhaps the deputy CAG had paperwork, but every pilot was required to fill out weekly timesheets detailing their flights. When Kara arrived, four of the other seven pilots were already there, deep in a game of triad.

"Losing your shirt again Stingray?" she said with a chuckle, slinging her stuff down on the next table. "Just don't bet your flightsuit, or you'll end up flying naked." The table burst into laughter as Stingray blushed.

"You want in Starbuck?" Firebolt asked, collecting his winnings.

"Sure thing."

"Aw, now poor Stingray's going to lose everything," Rose taunted. "No one beats Starbuck."

"Damn straight," Kara nodded proudly, pulling up a chair and sitting down heavily.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTZTZ

Several hours later and a large pile of winnings richer, Kara begged out of the game to finish her class test plan for the following day.

"No fair, you have to stay and let us win some back," Stingray objected.

"You want to lose _everything_ ?" Kara taunted.

"Frak you Starbuck!" he said smiling, giving her the finger. She, in turn stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay okay, enough children. I need to borrow Starbuck for a while." In all the laughing, no one had noticed Lee come into the room.

"Oh sure, pull rank on us will ya?" Stingray rolled his eyes.

"I _love _it when he does that," Starbuck said, purposefully batting her lashes and pulling a sultry voice.

"Let's not even _go _there," Stingray said, holding up a hand in protest. "Just take her already."

Kara walked up to stand beside Lee. "So what's up? I'm still on duty you know."

"I know. I just needed to go over the new CAP schedule with you." Lee led her to a table at the other end of the room. where it was marginally quieter. "My father had a suggestion about a different rotation and I wanted to get your opinion before trying it out."

They sat, heads bent together, deep in conversation for a long time. It wasn't till an announcement came over the speakers for Lee to report to CIC that Kara noticed how much time had passed.

"I'll see you later okay?" Lee said, laying a hand on hers briefly before grabbing his clipboard and heading out the door. Kara just smiled in return. She'd have preferred to pull him close and kiss him like there was no tomorrow instead, but PDA's were strictly forbidden while on duty. The Commander had relented so far as to allow relationships between crew members working together - how could he not really, when there were no other options for some people? - but public displays of affection while on duty were a punishable offence. Even off duty it was an unwritten rule that you didn't show off physically in front of others. It was just a matter of courtesy.

Kara sat in her corner, watching the other pilots. Five were still playing cards and two were filling out their weekly schedules. She thought about rejoining the game but decided not to. She really ought to get tomorrow's work done, but somehow she was finding it difficult to concentrate. Her mind kept coming back to Lee, marveling at how well they were getting along. They'd sat for nearly an hour discussing pros and cons of various schedule plans and not even fought once. That had to be a record. That's not to say they didn't _ever_ fight; that would have taken a miracle given their vastly different dispositions, but their arguments tended to be less volatile, and less personal. No hurt feelings afterwards the way there used to be.

She pulled up a page and began to write, forcing herself to get the days work finished.

'How many deaths did I die before I was awakened to new life again?'

(Nichole Nordeman - Holy)


	2. Chapter 2

'Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same ... '

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTz

As Lee walked out of the squadron ready room, he felt a pang of sadness. Something was bothering Kara, but she wouldn't talk to him about it. _Not that you've tried talking to her about it now have you?_ he told himself, but he'd always assumed relationships came with openness and honesty, and while his and Kara's did to a degree, she still kept the walls up, hiding her innermost thoughts and feelings. It tore at Lee inside that she didn't trust him enough to be completely open with him. He knew Kara was full of hurt feelings and secrets, and many other unpleasant memories and feelings that she hated to relive, let alone share with others, but he felt he was occupying a sacred space in her life. _He _should be different. _He _should be the one she trusted with everything. He thought he'd proven that to her already, but evidently he was wrong.

As he approached the CIC, he was careful to school his features back to their even, unruffled impassiveness, no hint of the pain within him showing through.

"Reporting for duty sir," Lee said, saluting as he entered.

"Captain." Adama's eyes traveled over his son with warmth though his face remained neutral. "We've got ourselves a situation." He motioned for Lee and Tigh to join him at the war table. His voice dropped several notches. "We have reason to believe there's a cylon basestar hidden behind this moon."

"How? What evidence?"

"Never mind the details now," Adama's voice was barely above a whisper. "I need you to plan a mission to gather info on cylon deployment in this sector. It will be put into action after we've confirmed our hypothesis." Lee looked at his father inquiringly, already suspecting what he was about to hear. "I plan to ask Starbuck to take the Blackbird out for a spin."

"Commander, I don't think ..." Lee objected.

"Personal feelings Captain, personal feelings," Tigh said meaningfully, instantly bringing back memories of the last time they'd been here discussing Kara's fate. Lee's temper instantly flared, as it had then.

"Just because I have objections," he began hotly but Adama silenced him with an upraised hand.

"He's right Captain. No personal feelings. Take a moment to breathe, to clear your mind, and we'll discuss the details." He _must _know how hard this was for Lee; he loved Kara immensely as well. Lee wondered for a moment how he'd react being in his father's position - having to send those you loved into obvious danger. It had to be just as difficult for him as this was for Lee himself.

"Okay, what's the situation?" he said a moment later, pushing his heart aside and drawing on all his skills learned at War College.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTz

Kara had agreed to the mission, of course, and it was planned for first thing on the morrow. _Of course she wants to go, it's dangerous and Kara thrives on danger, _Lee thought as he lay in bed, holding the woman he loved in his arms tightly. He, unlike Kara, was unable to sleep for worrying about her. He couldn't help but worry since he wouldn't be going with her. He'd proposed the idea, but his father had reminded him that the whole point was that this was a stealth mission - a Viper would be too obvious. Still, Lee hated the thought of sending her into danger alone, despite the fact that she was eminently qualified for it.

He brushed the hair off her face as she slept, hair that she'd been growing so it was now long enough to get in the way. She grumbled about it frequently, but Lee liked it longer and she knew it, which is why, Lee was sure, that she'd allowed it to grow. She smiled and snuggled closer, never waking. Lee's heart swelled with love. He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that he could love someone as much as he loved Kara. He had known for some time that he'd felt deep feelings for her, but had been convinced she didn't feel the same way.

Lee let his mind wander back over the time they'd known each other. He and Kara had met briefly during her time with Zack, but Lee's time away from War College had been limited and so he'd only seen his brother twice that year. Zack had proudly introduced his girlfriend, and Lee had been impressed. She was smart, beautiful, witty ... and had a mouth on her that could rival any five men Lee had met. He'd liked her immediately. Liked her very much. The one thing he wasn't impressed about was the fact that she was Zack's instructor. They had both assured him though, that it wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately it had, and the ensuing two years after Zack's death had been hell.

Lee was almost thankful the cylons had attacked. While everyone else he knew lost everything in those attacks, he'd gained back two of the only things in his life that mattered to him - his father and Kara. He'd lost both of them when Zack had died, and he'd had been the one to comfort his mother, as his father was lost in grief. She'd pulled away though in time, and had found someone else to comfort her, and Lee had felt so alone. He'd then thrown himself into his career, feeling like he had nothing else; enjoying the company of various women for a time, but not loving any of them. He'd thought vaguely of Kara and wondered how things would go if they ever met up again. Then he'd had to come to Galactica, the world had ended, and everything had changed. Lee had reason to live again.

Lee wasn't sure if he could pinpoint exactly when he'd fallen in love with Kara. Suddenly it his him - at the Colonial Day Ball. The moment he'd seen her standing at the bar - the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He saw her with different eyes that night. Before, she'd been a colleague, a friend, almost like a sister to him. After, she'd been the most precious thing in his life - though he'd come incredibly close to losing her, mainly through his own jealousy. He squeezed his arm protectively around her now, determined never to allow that to happen. He finally drifted into a fitful sleep, thoughts of losing Kara still running through his mind.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTz

"Rise 'n' shine sleepyhead." Lee opened one eye sleepily to find Kara kneeling beside the bed, inches from his face. He frowned briefly, feeling something soft in his arms. His pillow. Hmmm.

"What time is it?" he rasped.

"Twenty minutes till launch time," she answered, eyes sparkling. _I can't believe she's looking forward to this!_ His heart constricted as he jumped out of bed. "I always thought _you _ were the morning person," Kara teased.

"Didn't sleep much," he replied, pulling on his uniform.

"Are you worried about me?" Kara asked sweetly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Always." He hugged her fiercely then let go to finish dressing. "Meet you at the hangar bay in ten."

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom - if that's okay with you?" Lee said sarcastically.

"I suppose." Kara leaned against the hatch. "You're going to need to brush your teeth too," she said. "Whew!"

Lee gave her a tight smile. "See you in ten."

"You bet." She pecked him on the cheek and gave him a pat on the rear as he headed out into the hall.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTz

"You understand the mission?" Adama asked Kara as she climbed into the Blackbird's cockpit.

"Yes," she answered, smiling condescendingly at him.

"I know Kara. We worry about you though."

Her eyes flicked to Lee, standing quietly beside his father. She knew he couldn't say all the things in his heart, but he endeavoured to communicate them through his eyes. She could read all the love and worry there and her eyes mirrored it. She knew he was able to read everything in her clear, green eyes. Always had been able to. "I will," she mouthed, in answer to his unspoken plea.

"Go ahead," Adama said, nudging Lee's arm. He smiled gratefully at his father and ran up the steps, laying a hand on Kara's cheek briefly before helping her on with her helmet.

"I love you," he whispered with a little smile.

"Love you too," she said, but Lee couldn't hear her through the sealed helmet. She smiled. "Don't worry," she mouthed, as she began the startup sequence.

Lee came to stand beside his father again as the tech crew removed the stairs and prepped the ship for launch.

"She'll be fine." Lee nodded at his father weakly. "She's Starbuck, remember?" Adama smiled at Lee.

"How could I forget?" Lee shook his head disapprovingly. "That woman will be the death of me." The impact of Lee's words hit him right after they left his mouth, and he realized how his father might take them. "I mean ... I mean, I didn't mean it like that," he stammered.

Adama put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I know what you meant. Every time she goes out there I'm afraid I'll have a heart attack too."

Lee looked at him in surprise. "You sure don't show it."

"Years of practice." He squeezed Lee's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to CIC to keep an eye on things."

"Be there in a minute dad."

Adama smiled. He knew. Lee had to watch her take off first.

"See you soon."

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTZ

Several hours later, Lee and his father had nearly paced holes in the floor of the CIC. Being a covert mission, they had to maintain radio silence until the Blackbird returned to the fleet. Everyone was on edge.

"Do you think she's okay?" Lee asked for about the tenth time. Tigh rolled his eyes. "Should I head out and look for her?"

"Not yet," Tigh answered immediately.

"I think it's a little premature yet, but perhaps you should get prepped. You know Starbuck, she won't come home till she's good and ready."

"I'll be waiting," Lee said, turning on his heel and heading out the door.

"I don't like this situation," Tigh said slowly, looking at Adama from under raised eyebrows.

"Neither do I, but not liking it won't change anything," Adama agreed.

Lee entered the squadron ready room, half-eaten muffin in one hand, flightsuit in the other. The room was deserted - all the better since Lee was talking to himself.

"Come on Kara, don't linger. Come home please. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive you." He paused. "Or myself for letting you go," he added in a whisper. He finished his muffin, the only food he'd eaten since waking, and put on his suit, needing to be ready though he knew it would be some time yet before he was called.

"Captain Adama, report to CIC. Pass the word to Captain Adama, Captain Adama, report to CIC." Lee jumped to his feet, his reverie suddenly interrupted. His heart soared though - if he was needed to help Kara, he'd have been ordered to the hangar bay.

He raced through the corridors, arriving within minutes. "Is she back?"

"We're not sure - there's been a blip onscreen - unidentified as yet," Adama said mildly. "If it is her, the signal will come clearer as she comes closer." Lee nodded, staring at his father, whom he'd gotten to know well enough in the last year to read emotionally. He was worried.

There was silence for a few minutes then it was interrupted by Dee at the comm. "Sir, we're getting a message from the Libran Moon - they say there's a ship headed towards them on a collision course." She paused. "The ship matches the description of the Blackbird."

Lee and Adama looked at each other for a split second. "Send the CAP to intercept now," Adama said tersely, then to Lee "Go." Lee was already on his way, heart plummeting. What the hell was wrong with Kara?

'Questioning the strongest of hearts, that's where we must start, believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far ...'

(Amy Grant - That's What Love is For)


	3. Chapter 3

'These dreams go on when I close my eyes, every second of the night, I live another life ...'

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTZ

In case you hadn't figured yet, the first chapter was Kara's POV, the second Lee's. This chapter swings back and forth - separated by OoOoOoOo. Hopefully it should all make sense. Let me know if it doesn't. Thanks.

_"You know we can't," Kara said, looking up at him through half-closed lids. _

_"I know, but I hate all this sneaking around, pretending it isn't happening." His fingers fanned her hair out across his lap as it shone like gold in the hazy sunlight. "I want to be able to go places with you and announce to the world that you're mine and I'm yours."_

_Kara's hand crept up over his leg, twining her fingers in his. "I know, I do too, but you know what people will say about us. You know what will happen to me if they find out." She closed her eyes. "I love this job Zack, it's perfect for me. It's everything I've ever wanted but never dreamed I could actually have." Green eyes suddenly stared up at him, begging, pleading. "I don't want to lose it. I can't lose it."_

_"I know sweetheart." Zack's other hand caressed her face. "I can wait until the class is over and I've graduated. As long as I know I have you, that's all that matters." He smiled and Kara's heart melted. Those blue eyes ... so very, very blue ... and that smiling mouth ... lips just begging to be kissed ..._

_She leaned up on her elbows and put those beautiful lips out of their misery. The warmth that flooded to the core of her very being had nothing to do with the late summer sun. Zack loved her - but even more, he understood her. He knew what made her tick, and he respected it. He was willing to put his own wants aside in order to make sure she was happy. He was the first person _ever _to do that, and it made Kara giddy. She felt like her heart would burst she was so happy._

_"Kara, Kara, Kara ..." Zack chanted softly, fingers tracing over her swollen lips ..._

"Kara! What the hell is going on? Answer me please!"

She became vaguely aware that the grass and trees had disappeared. The sun too , was gone, taking it's warmth away and leaving her shivering in the darkness.

"Frak! Starbuck, pull up! Pull up dammit!" The voice was familiar sounding, but it was full of panic. Her eyes wrinkled. Why would someone be in a panic? What could possibly be ...

"Kara!" the voice screamed. "Pull up or you're going to crash!" Suddenly it all came to her. Lee! Lee was yelling at her - Lee was telling her she was going to crash!

She shook her head and the reality of the situation hit her instantly. She _was _going to crash. Her hand flew immediately down to the joystick, leaving her lips behind. She yanked it furiously backwards and felt the familiar pounding sensation as her ship pulled seven G's.

"Gods no Kara! Don't die on me!" Lee yelled, a split second before her ship changed trajectory suddenly.

Her head hit the back of her seat and the wind was knocked out of her lungs briefly, but she barely missed the ship she'd been aiming at. _Holy frak, that was close,_ she thought, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Kara, what the hell happened?" Lee's voice was softer now, but she could hear the fear in it plain as the August day that had been warming her not a minute earlier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, knowing she didn't sound it. "Let's go home Apollo."

"You won't get any argument from me. Hot Dog, Apollo. Take the CAP back out on it's rotation. I've got Starbuck."

"Aye aye sir. Galactica, Hot Dog. Resuming CAP. Come on guys, let's go." Three vipers peeled off and headed back towards the Libran Moon, continuing where they'd left when the emergency call had come through.

The Blackbird and Mark VII flew side by side - so close they could almost see into each other's cockpits. But they flew in silence - uncharacteristic for them. Kara knew Lee was upset; he had every right to be. She'd be upset if the situation were reversed. But she knew he'd want answers and she had none to give him. Frak, even _she _had no idea what was happening to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Lee flew silently beside Kara, wondering what had gone wrong, why, and how could he possibly have lived with himself if she had crashed. He'd noticed she'd been a little different lately - more aloof, but until yesterday, he'd ignored it. She was moody - that was a fact the entire crew was all too well aware of - so he hadn't really thought much of it. But after seeing the look in her eyes, he knew. She was hiding something.

But what? Did she have a death wish? Was that why she almost crashed? Did she want out of the relationship but was too afraid to tell him? Had the stress of their lives finally gotten to her and she'd gone round the bend?

He didn't know. The one thing he did know what that he had to talk to her - and make her talk back - and find out what was wrong. If not, it could kill both of them next time.

As they approached Galactica, Lee called in. "Galactica, Apollo. Starbuck and I are ready to come home."

"Apollo, Galactica. You're both cleared to land in the port hangar." As if he needed to hear that. The starboard hangar had all but been destroyed in the last battle and wouldn't be ready for use for weeks yet. But procedure was procedure, and so Dee (or whoever was at the comm) had to tell everyone which bay to land in.

"You want to go first Starbuck?" he offered.

"Sure thing," she replied, but Lee could hear the uncertainty in her voice. _This _was not his Starbuck. _Something _was very definitely wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kara was still very shaken. She sat in her cockpit for a moment before opening it up and facing the music. Lee and his father stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her, matching anxious expressions on their faces. _What the hell am I going to tell them?_ she wondered.

"What the hell were you doing, were you trying to get yourself killed?" Kara knew it was Lee's fear talking, but his accusatory tone played havoc with her already frayed nerves. She stood on the bottom step, feet refusing to take her further.

"Are you crazy?" Lee spat out, stepping forward to grab her, but Adama's hand came down like a vice grip on his shoulder. Kara could see the whiteness of his knuckles as he struggled to hold his son back.

"Let me," he said gently. Lee let out an angry puff of air, but obviously stopped struggling.

Adama stepped forward and held out his hand to her. "Come on Kara, you're safe now. You're home." Strength flowed into her from his reassuring tone. She put out her hand tentatively and placed it in his. His hand closed over hers and it warmed her like the August sun. She stepped forward hesitantly and he enclosed her in a tight bear hug. Kara closed her eyes and hugged back, a few tears squeezing out the corners of her eyes. They held each other for a long moment.

"What happened out there Kara?" he asked softly. "Tell me."

They broke apart and Kara blinked back tears. "I don't know - I just blacked out or something. One minute I was flying home and the next Lee was screaming at me to pull up."

"We'd best get the doc to take a look at you then, and figure out what happened." She nodded slowly. "Has this happened before?" Kara shook her head, but she knew Lee could read her like a book. He wouldn't be fooled. She stepped towards him.

"Lee," she said faintly, tears filling her eyes again. This time it was he who pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. She held him tightly, crushing his body against hers. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

Lee pulled his head back to look her in the eye. "Just don't do it again, please?" he asked quietly.

"Come on, let's get you to lifestation. After the doc takes a look at you, we need to talk about what you saw out there."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lee held Kara's hand as they walked down Galactica's corridors. _ Frak the rules, _he thought, _I've just about lost the woman I love - I'm not letting her go now!_ Kara squeezed his hand, as if reading his mind.

His father explained the situation to Doc Cottle when they arrived, and was then told to continue with his duties. As was Lee.

"Don't worry - I'll take good care of her. Got a few tests to run then I'll send her back to you." Cottle puffed on his cigar. "Scoot," he said finally, impeccable bedside manner as always.

"See you soon Starbuck," Adama said, touching her hand briefly. "Captain."

Lee and his father walked the halls back to CIC, not talking. Suddenly Lee's arm was grabbed and Adama stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong with her?" His eyes felt like they were penetrating Lee's very soul. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "She's been acting a little ... different lately. Last few days or so, but she hasn't said anything. I thought she was just moody ... you know PMS or something so I didn't ask."

"Obviously there's something serious going on. Unless the doc can come up with a reasonable explanation and a way to fix it, she's grounded. I don't want this happening again." His voice was charged with emotion. He may never have told Lee he loved Kara, but he didn't have to. Lee knew.

He nodded. "I'm with you."

"Let's get ready to put that plan of your in action. I have a hunch Starbuck's not going to have good news for us."

"It'll need a little modifying - I was counting on having her with us."

"Do what you have to. She won't be flying today, I can guarantee that." They resumed walking.

"You know she'll fight tooth and nail to go."

"I can handle it." Adama smiled briefly. "I've been dealing with her longer than you have Lee."

Lee nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "Yeah, I guess you have."

"And I'm still here to tell about it," Adama quipped as they turned the corner and headed straight for the war table to plan their attack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kara walked impatiently down to CIC, frustrated by the lengthy delay in lifestation. She had loads of important information for them, all of it not good, but necessary in order to ensure their survival. It was vitally important that she get it to them as quickly as possible in order for Lee to put his plan into action.

She knew the Commander wouldn't let her go on the mission, but she didn't intend to take no for an answer. She was fit, able to fly and there was no reason for her to stay back. He couldn't afford to have his best pilot (Lee would argue that!) sitting around when there was work to be done.

Meanwhile back at lifestation, Cottle surveyed the results of the blood test.

"Well I'll be frakked. I don't believe it. Starbuck ... of all people ..." The cigar dropped from his mouth. "No one's going to be happy to hear about this," he said to himself, leaning over with a groan to pick his cigar up off the floor. "The gods help us all."

'... every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away ...'

(Heart - These Dreams)


	4. Chapter 4

'When my soul gets weary, and I don't see things so clearly ...'

ooooooooooooooo

"Get your pilots ready Captain. We go in two hours. Lieutenant, I'll need you here with me." Adama braced himself for the explosion. Kara didn't disappoint.

"WHAT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You can't keep me here when there's a critical op happening!"

"Let's take this to the ready room," Adama said firmly, aware of all the eyes in CIC watching them. "Lieutenant, Captain - you're with me. Colonel, CIC is yours."

"Yes sir," Tigh said seriously, wincing inside. He felt bad for Bill. This wasn't going to be pretty. It never was when someone had to make Starbuck follow rules she didn't want to follow.

"I'm sorry Starbuck. After what happened this morning, I can't allow you out there."

"But I'm perfectly fine now," she argued. She turned to Lee. "Lee, please ..." she implored him.

"I'm sorry Kara, but I'm with my dad on this one." She crossed her arms and sighed angrily. "You scared the life out of me earlier," he continued softly, laying a hand on her shoulder gently. "I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," she said confidently.

"You don't know that," Adama said. "We can't risk it until the doc clears you."

"But I feel fine - perfectly normal."

"If I send you out there now, not only will you be in danger, but Lee will be more focused on watching you than completing the mission. Things could go very wrong very quickly. Right now we have the element of surprise on our side. We only have one chance to do this. I need to be _sure _ everyone out there is one hundred percent."

"But sir ..."

"Kara ..." Adama began, but whatever he was going to say had to remain unsaid as the loudspeakers interrupted.

"Lieutenant Thrace and Commander Adama, report to Lifestation immediately. Lieutenant Thrace and Commander Adama."

Kara sighed as they turned to leave the room.

"I'm going with you," Lee said firmly.

"You're needed elsewhere Lee," his father said gently.

"I need to come - it's an urgent call, that means something's wrong." Lee's face was the picture of concern.

"You have pilots that need briefing and planes that need to be readied. I _need _ you there Lee. Your personal feelings have to be put aside." He put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

His hand moved to Kara's back, giving her strength and comfort as they headed towards Lifestation.

Lee stared after them sadly, whispering a quick prayer to the gods he wasn't sure he believed in. Then he quickly left via the other door, forcing his mind to focus on the task ahead.

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzT

"So doc, what's the matter?" Kara asked, blunt as always. Adama smiled. The girl had guts, there was no question about that. She faced things head on, and didn't flinch from the truth. It was one of the things Adama admired most about her.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" True Doc Cottle- nonexistent bedside manner.

Kara opened her mouth, an angry, sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue, but Adama beat her to it. "Get to the point Doc. I don't have time for games. I've got an op beginning shortly and I need to be in CIC."

"Well, hold onto your horses folks," Adama reached for Kara's hand and held it, bracing for the inevitable bad news. "Lieutenant Thrace is pregnant."

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"How could this have happened?" Kara asked, absolutely flabbergasted. She sat heavily down onto the treatment bed behind her.

Cottle cocked an eyebrow. "Surely I shouldn't have to explain _that._ You're old enough to know about the birds and the bees by now."

Kara threw him a dirty look. "You _know_ what I mean. I haven't missed an injection. How could this have happened?" She was clearly distressed.

Cottle shrugged. "Nothing is one hundred percent, you know that. You must fall into the small percentage of women for whom this contraceptive doesn't work."

Throughout all of this Adama stood as if turnred to stone. A slow smile began to spread across his face. "You're having a baby?" he said softly, turning to face Kara. "You're having a baby?" he repeated incredulously.

"It appears so," she said dryly, face pale.

"Finally, I'm going to be a grandfather." His smile widened and a row of crooked teeth flashed at her. "I couldn't be happier." He cupped her cheek tenderly and stroked it with his thumb, then turned back to Cottle. "When is the baby due?"

"Hard to tell. She appears to be about five weeks."

"_She_? I'm right here you know," Kara said testily.

"What does that mean? In our day they measured in months."

"In months? Eight more to go. Counting in weeks is more accurate. Forty weeks altogether - thirty five more to go."

"So does this explain the blackouts?"

"Definitely. Common side effect of being pregnant."

"I guess that means I'm grounded now?" Kara asked, sighing loudly.

"For the time being," Cottle said guardedly. "Vipers are off limits for the long haul. When the blackouts stop, you should be able to fly Raptors. For a while anyway." He smirked, picturing Starbuck with a stomach as big as a house.

"Yippee," she said unenthusiastically.

"If that's all?" Adama looked at Cottle questioningly. He gave a curt nod. "We have work to do."

TzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzTzT

As they reached the door to CIC, Kara made as if to continue on down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Adama asked her.

"To tell Lee," she answered, giving him a queer look.

"Not yet," he said quietly. "I need him focused on the job ahead. You drop something like this in his lap and I don't know what will happen."

Kara nodded and followed him in, mind troubled.

The op got underway as planned, and everyone was on pins and needles. Kara's intel had showed that there was indeed a basestar apparently hiding behind a nearby moon. Kara had managed to fly the Blackbird close enough to get a fix on things and had been able to come back undetected, giving them the advantage of a surprise attack.

Lee had determined that Galactica should remain to protect the fleet in case the cylon raiders managed to get past the Viper squadrons. Every pilot had been pressed into service and three squadrons were on the attack, led by Lee in the Blackbird, while one squadron remained to assist Galactica. It had immensely heavy firepower, but wasn't terribly maneouverable so the Vipers were needed to get between the fleet ships if necessary. There was no doubt Kara would be sorely missed.

Adama paced the CIC, waiting for the signal from Apollo that the attack had begun. Radio silence had to be maintained until then, lest the cylons intercept their transmissions. Suddenly the speakers in CIC crackled to life.

"Apollo to all squadrons - attack pattern delta, execute now."

Kara let out a long breath and closed her eyes to pray silently. _Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Watch over the souls of your sons and daughters. Help them be victorious over their enemies and bring them home safely._

"Apollo, Kat. Incoming raiders - dozens of them!" she yelled.

"You know what to do people."

And then, silence. Kara imagined she could see the explosions as the squadrons tore up as many cylons as they could. Her heart pounded right along with them as her adrenaline response kicked in. Adama touched her shoulder briefly.

"I know. It's hard staying back isn't it?" Kara nodded, eyes full of fear. "Much more terrifying to sit back and listen to those you care about head into danger."

"I don't get scared out there," she admitted.

"I know. I never used to either. You just grit your teeth and get the job done. Here we just wait."

"Patience was never one of my virtues."

"I know, trust me, I know." Adama smiled briefly.

"Sir, dradis contact. Multiple raiders headed this way," Gaeta said.

"Launch the alert fighters," Tigh responded immediately.

CIC was relatively silent for a few moments as battle ensued, then suddenly Lee's voice came over the comm.

"Operation supernova underway," he said, using the code he devised to tell them he was about to fly near the basestar and drop the nukes. This was the critical moment for him. Once the nukes were away, he had to jump immediately before the cylons zeroed in on his location and blew him to smithereens.

Adama reached for Kara's hand and closed his over it, giving and receiving support.

_This is it,_ she thought. _The fate of my baby's father lies in your hands. Please bring him home safely!_

"Dradis contact ... it's the Blackbird sir. Right where it's supposed to be at the prearranged coordinates." Relief was evident in Gaeta's voice. Adama squeezed Kara's hand but didn't smile. Lee may have made it out safely but there was still much at stake here.

"Galactica, Apollo. First part of the mission complete. Now we just wait for the big boom." Kara smiled, eyes blurry with tears. She could hear the relief in his voice as well. Now came the tough part for him. He'd put Kat in charge of the air group once his part in the mission was done, and now he had to sit back and listen to the rest of the op unfold. Never an easy task for one used to action.

The battle raged on and in the middle of it, Kat's voice suddenly raised above the others.

"Holy frak! Look at it go! Fantastic shot Apollo, you've done it! You've destroyed the basestar!"

There was much cheering, both in CIC and over the comm. Adama picked up the phone.

"Put me through to Kat." Dee nodded

"Kat, Galactica actual. Good work. Finish 'em off and come on home."

"Aye sir. Kat out."

"Put me through to Apollo." A pause, then Dee nodded again. "Apollo, Galactica actual. Well done Apollo. Come on home." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"Yes sir. Apollo out."

Adama put down the phone. "Let's go," he said to Kara, reaching for her hand.

Her heart pounded as she stood in the hangar bay watching Lee land the Blackbird, light as a feather. _He really is a better pilot than I am, _ she admitted to herself for the first time.

As he climbed out of the cockpit and down the stairs, his eyes searched for her. She was there, waiting, as he threw himself into her arms. They embraced long and hard.

"Thank the gods you're okay," she whispered.

"What about you? Are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern.

Kara took a deep breath and gave him a tentative smile. "Apparently I'm pregnant."

oooooooooooooooooo

'Faith will see us through...'

(The Way that You Love Me - Rik Emmett)


	5. Chapter 5

Ghosts - chapter 5

'Reach out in the darkness and hold on for your life ...'

**oooooooooooooooo**

Lee's face showed a series of conflicting emotions; paled, then coloured again, leaving his cheeks with a slight blush.

"I ... you ... we ..." he stammered, obviously unable to formulate a coherent thought.

Adama's face broke into a wide grin and he chuckled at his son's discomfort. "I think I said exactly the same thing when I found out your mother was pregnant with you."

Lee turned his full attention on Kara, and his face now had a goofy smile. "We're having a baby," he said, sounding awed. Then he reached forward and pulled her into his arms, hugging her fiercely. "We're having a baby," he repeated happily, though still feeling rather stunned.

"Yep, we are," Kara said, smiling tentatively.

Adama took a step forward and embraced them both in a large hug. "I'm so happy for both of you. Well, and for me too."

Lee laughed, pulling out of the hug slightly to face his father. "Have you been waiting to become a grandpa or what dad?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind with the two of you being together ..."

"i can't believe it. I'm amazed. Stunned."

"Happy I hope," Adama said.

"Of course - just surprised. It wasn't exactly planned."

"You can say _that _again," Kara murmured, jumping into the conversation again.

Adama looked at her sharply, putting together the look on her face now and her behaviour since she'd found out. It wasn't the picture he'd hoped to see. Kara was, obviously, shocked and surprised, but didn't seem pleased. _Well, she's never really struck me as the maternal type, _he thought. _She herself has probably never really thought about having children. I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea soon._ Meanwhile, he knew Kara and Lee needed some time alone to talk things over. The post-op briefing could wait.

"I've uh ... got some things to take care of. I'll see you in my office in an hour?" he said to Lee.

"Yes dad." Lee smiled, knowing what his father was doing and loving him for it. Sometimes, just sometimes, pleasure _did _come before duty. He reached for Kara's hand. "Let's go. I need a shower."

"Yeah, you _do _stink," she joked half-heartedly, lacing her fingers into his.

"Thanks, I know I can always count on you for the compliments," Lee said happily, squeezing her hand as they walked out of the hangar bay.

"Wouldn't want you to get a swelled head now, would I?"

Adama smiled as they walked out of earshot. _That _was better - back to the Lee and Kara he was used to - endless bickering and teasing. He hoped things would be okay, that Lee's calming touch would work it's magic on her as it always did.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Kara paced while she waited for Lee to finish showering. She was much more unsettled by the news than she let on, though she knew that Lee and his father could both read her like an open book. Her arms fluttered at her sides, too restless to stay still, but unwilling to cross over her stomach, as if refusing to admit that there was something special there.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Lee asked softly as he walked in, towel tucked around his hips.

"Okay," she lied, forcing herself to smile.

Lee wasn't fooled. He knew she was upset by the news, but that wasn't really all that surprising. They'd never talked about having children in the few months they'd been together, and Lee knew, from a few slipped comments, that Kara's childhood had not been good. _Perhaps she didn't want to have children at all? _he wondered as he pulled on fresh clothes. Then a thought struck him like a bucket of ice poured down his back - _what if she doesn't want to keep it?_

He turned towards her and pulled her down on the bunk with him, interlacing his fingers with hers again.

"Kara, talk to me." He looked at her earnestly, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Please, don't go all silent on me. I know the news has upset you, but we need to talk it through."

She turned to face him and her lashes were wet with unshed tears. "I never wanted to have children," she whispered.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Kara could see the pain in his eyes and it broke her heart. "Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

Lee sighed, heart heavy with pain. "Well, like it or not, it's happening and we have to deal with it." He stroked his thumb gently over the top of her hand. "I'm here - we can do this together. I love you Kara and I want us to be a family." He put his other hand on her stomach lightly but she flinched at his touch and pulled away, standing up and walking across the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I know," she whispered. "I do too, it's just that I never ... I don't think I can ... I need time to get used to the idea, okay?" she pleaded.

Lee walked over and took her in his arms. "Hey, I know this is something new - a tougher challenge than you've ever faced, but you don't have to be scared." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm here with you every step of the way, okay?" He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I _know _you can do this." She still didn't look convinced so he threw in his last card. "The Starbuck _I _know never shies away from a challenge."

"Unless she knows she can't win," Kara said softly, eyes still full of fear.

"There's nothing Starbuck and Apollo can't do together, you know that. We're the perfect team," he boasted and was pleased to see a smile begin to form on Kara's face. "That's better. I know you're scared - so am I, it's an incredible change for us, but together we'll make it through."

Kara put her arms around his neck and held on tightly as she buried her face. "Okay," she whispered in his ear, and that one word told him more than any long speech could have. It told him she had faith in him.

As he held her close, he vowed to keep his promise, no matter what it took, and be there for her every step of the way.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

_Kara felt no pain. She watched dispassionately as the doctor pulled on his gloves and prepped his instruments, preparatory to beginning the cesarean section. Lee stood by her bedside, holding her hand tightly, the worry etching early lines in his face. She could tell by the looks on everyone's faces, Lee's, the doctor's, the nurse's ... that things weren't going well and they were praying the emergency surgery would work, but Kara herself still felt no pain._

_She looked down at her swollen belly to see it twisting and changing shape as the baby moved within her. _He seems fine to me, _she thought, but though the thought of asking _why _they were doing this to her crossed her mind, she just couldn't seem to speak. It was as if her mouth was fused shut._

_The doctor lowered the scalpel and began to cut. Blood spurted forth and the nurse scrambled to wipe it out of the doctor's way, but still, Kara felt no pain. He cut a deep slice in her and then put the scalpel aside, putting his hands in the opening and ripping it wide. Kara glanced at Lee - he was nearly green and looked as though he would pass out any minute._

_The doctor pulled her body wide open and she watched as he removed the baby, pulling it from her and beginning to suction out it's nose and mouth. The baby didn't cry. Instead, he began to make cooing noises as the umbilical cord was cut. The doctor wrapped him in a blanket._

_"He's perfect," he said, and his deep voice suddenly gave Kara the shivers. She looked at him curiously, and as she watched in horror, his eyes and skin darkened till she was staring at the cylon doctor from Caprica. Her blood froze as he held the baby close and smiled evilly at her._

_"Come on," he said to the nurse, who was now a carbon copy of Sharon. "We've got what we came for."_

_"Wait!" Lee cried out. "Kara - you can't leave her like this!" He pointed at her, belly still wide open, blood seeping everywhere._

_Simon shrugged. "She's fulfilled her destiny. We don't need her any longer." And he and Sharon walked away, cradling the infant between them._

_"No!" Kara screamed, finally able to find her voice. "My baby! I want my baby!" She flailed, trying desperately to get off the bed, but all she did was to increase the bleeding._

_"Kara, no!" Lee shouted, holding her down. "Please - let me!" She was slipping fast now, the pool of blood on the floor growing rapidly. _

_Lee rushed after the cylons and Kara lifted her head weakly. "Lee, please ... get our son ... our ... son ..." she trailed off, her head dropping to the bed with a sickening thud ..._

**ooooooooooooooo**

'When the moment of truth arrives hey, you can run but you can't hide ...'

(Triumph - Somebody's Out There)


	6. Chapter 6

Ghosts - chapter 6

**oooooooooooooooo**

**'I was the first one to really know your name ...'**

She woke up suddenly.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lee's voice sounded worried and concern was written all over his face. He was stroking the hair back from her face; it was wet with her tears. She buried her face in his broad chest and his arms encircled her.

"Bad dream," she whispered. Lee held her close and whispered comforting words.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked a little while later. She shook her head. Lee didn't push. He'd learned that pushing Kara was the fastest way to lose her, so he'd developed a store of patience he'd never had before, learning that if he waited her out, she'd give and let him in eventually. _I wonder if she was the same way with Zack, _he wondered, then wondered why the thought popped into his head _now. _He didn't think of Zack very often, and usually when he did, it wasn't in relation to Kara - usually memories of when they were kids growing up.

Her soft, even breathing told him she'd fallen asleep again, but he was now too wound up to sleep. He wondered what was upsetting so much that she was having nightmares. _Probably about her childhood. It's too bad hers was so lousy. It's no wonder she's scared to death of having a baby - I would be too if I were her. _

Lee's experience growing up hadn't exactly been stellar, and if he could go back and change things, he would. But having an always absent, yet demanding father was still much better than the abuse Kara had suffered. She'd never really _told _him what had happened, but she'd insinuated that her father had been a drunk, like Colonel Tigh, _no wonder she hates him, _and her mother had been physically abusive. It was no wonder she was terrified at the thought of being a parent. All the studies Lee had ever read in his psychology courses had shown that most people parent the same way they were parented, and Kara was no doubt worried that she'd follow in her mother's footsteps. Especially since she had a temper that she often had trouble restraining. _I swear I will never be like my father, _Lee vowed silently. _I will _never _put my career ahead of my family, no matter what the consequences are. _And he fell asleep finally, Kara cuddled up beside him, his hand thrown protectively over her stomach.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"It has begun," he said simply.

"It's about time," she chided. "God's plan is sacred, and has been waiting to be put into action for too many years."

"You know as well as I do that to everything there is a time and a season. God is patient - He knows that everything will come to pass when the season is right." He stood up and began to pace the small room. "Though I have to confess, I will be happy to see her again."

She walked over to him and gave him a knowing look. "You weren't supposed to become attached to her, she's merely the host. You know she'll be destroyed once her purpose has been fulfilled."

"I ... I never intended to care for her, but she has a way about her ..." He trailed off.

"You're not really _him - _keep that in mind. _He _loved her, but _he _was human. We are superior," she added proudly.

"There's no question about that," he answered coldly. "But _some _humans have a ... spark somehow. Something that makes them different from all the rest. She is one of them. That's why she's called 'Starbuck'."

"The child may be yours biologically, but it belongs to God. Once it is taken from her, it will become all of ours."

"I'm aware of God's plan - I was one of the first, remember?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes Two, I know you were one of the first. Ten more were made because you first ones were flawed."

"It's a flaw to be too much like the humans? I thought that was the whole point - we were to be indistinguishable from them."

"And we are," she answered. It's just that you first few seem to feel too close a kinship with them. _They _are the enemy, remember? That's why we destroyed them. They're the scourge of the galaxy."

"Harsh words."

"But true nonetheless. _We _are now the masters, we use _them _to serve our purposes."

"Indeed," he said dryly. "Anyway, only a few more months before we can reveal ourselves and seize control of our destiny."

As she walked away, he pulled a worn snapshot out of his pants pocket - a carbon copy of the one Kara had hanging in her locker. He touched Kara's face gently. "I want her back," he murmured to himself. "She was mine first."

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

"How many more months do I have to do this? Kara lamented, throwing down her pen. "I hate paperwork! And now I have to do all of yours too. It sucks!"

Lee smiled at her impatience. She'd been getting more annoying as the weeks went by, but Lee was patient with her, trying to put himself in her place and knowing he'd be just as upset at not being able to fly as she was.

"Only five more. Of course, you're not going to be able to jump in the cockpit the moment our baby is born you know."

"Wanna bet?" she countered.

"You will not!" he laughed, coming over to perch on the desk beside her.

"Just watch me." She smirked. "If I have to carry it around for nine months and then kill myself pushing it out, the least you can do is hold it and feed it while I end my forced withdrawal."

Lee leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be happy to - once the doc says you're allowed."

She growled and made a face.

"Nope, I'm firm on that. You do what the doc says - that's an order."

"Considering _I _do your job and you do mine now, it only seems fair that _I _should get to be CAG and outrank you for a change."

"Sorry Starbuck - you'll have to take that up with the Commander, and I'd be willing to bet he'll side with me on this one."

"Having a family advantage is _so _unfair."

Lee laughed. "What? And you don't? I swear the old man loves you more than me anyway!"

"What's not to love?" She put on a smile and posed.

Lee laughed even harder. "Absolutely nothing."

"Ooh ..." Kara put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He went from laughter to concern in a split second.

"Fine. I think ... I think the baby just kicked." She looked up at him, nonplussed.

"That's supposed to happen, isn't it?"

"Well ... yeah ... it's just ... there it is again!"

Lee knelt down beside her and put his hand on her stomach beside hers. "Yes, I think he or she is getting busy in there." He smiled proudly. "Speaking of which, don't we have an appointment to see the doc later?"

Kara nodded. "In a couple of hours. In the meanwhile, you'd better scram so I can get the rest of this paperwork done."

Lee kissed her briefly. "Well, you enjoy it then."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Get lost."

"Love you too," he said sweetly, shutting the hatch quickly as she threw her pen at him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ah, Lieutenant Thrace. How nice to see you again - and right on time as usual."

She threw him a dirty look. If it weren't for the fact that he was the only doctor left in the colonies ... "Yeah, well, Captain Adama is even later than I am, so why don't you save the sarcasm for him?" she shot back.

"Nice. Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour along with your waistline." He wandered over with a syringe and began prepping her arm.

Kara wasn't offended in the slightest, though most women would have been at a comment like that. She and the doc had a 'rappor' - a special relationship that allowed each other to be as nasty and sarcastic to each other as possible. They each had to really work at holding their tongues with everyone else, so it was refreshing for both of them to revert back to their normal sarcastic selves. She winced at the needle as it entered her arm.

"What? A hardened soldier like yourself can't handle a pinprick?"

She couldn't think of a response to that one, so she just stuck out her tongue at him.

"He got you there Starbuck," Lee said, having walked in just in time to hear the doc's jibe.

"What took you so long?" Kara asked, as Cottle put a bandaid on her arm and took the vial of blood away for analysis.

"Had to wait for Matchbox to arrive at the bay. He seemed to think CAP was optional today."

"Stupid frakking nuggets," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, they're all we've got, now that _you _aren't able to pull your weight around here," he teased.

"Speaking of your weight, step on over to the scale," Cottle invited. "Hmmm ..." He wrote something down in his file.

"What? What is it?" Kara demanded.

"You've gained a few extra pounds. Been indulging in the mess hall lately?"

"Maybe I will ... the day they actually start serving _food _there," she shot back nastily.

"Lie back on the bed and let's take a look." He felt her stomach, measured it and did a scan, all the while writing notes in her file.

"So, everything okay?" Lee asked when he was done.

"Need to check all the info." He looked up and saw their worried faces. "Just need a while to complete the blood tests. I'll let you know if there's anything unusual."

Lee reached out a hand to Kara and helped her off the bed. She'd never been the most graceful of women, and pregnancy wasn't helping her any. "Let's go. It's dinnertime."

"Oh goody - off to the mess hall for some 'almost-food'."

"Oh come on Kara, it's not that bad ..."

Cottle heard a few more words before they passed out of earshot. He looked at the results he'd written down and his brow furrowed. Something wasn't right. He decided to forgo food and finish up the tests immediately, now that his medical curiosity was piqued.

By the time he was done, the furrow had turned into a crease, and a frown had settled itself on his face. Something was _definitely _wrong.

**'I was just the last to know ...'**

(The Last To Know - Asia) 


End file.
